Keeping the father happy
by kimco
Summary: Jean Valjean disapproves of Marius and has Cosette and him split up. Enjolras feels sorry for them so agrees to fake marry Cosette so that Marius and Cosette may still see each other. Let's just hope the fake love that Cosette has for Enjolras doesn't become real.


**Summary: Jean Valjean disapproves of Marius and has them split up. Enjolras feels sorry for them so agrees to fake marry Cosette so that Marius and Cosette may still see each other. Let's just hope the fake love that Cosette has for Enjolras doesn't become real. **

**Dear Marius lovers,**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Kimi**

Cosette was talking with Marius outside the house. Jean Valjean spied on them through the window. Marius was a sappy little boy who Valjean very much despised. He honestly didn't know what she saw in him. Valjean hated the boy for the following reasons. He wasn't doing anything with his life, he wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, he didn't have a proper job and worst of all he thought his grandpa was a total nut case.

When Cosette finally came inside Valjean said, "We need to have a talk about that Marius boy."

"Isn't he wonderful?"

"No, he's not I honestly don't know why you like him so much. It's actually quite ridiculous."

"Father you don't even know the man that well you can't just judge him by what others have told you."

"Cosette, I've made a decision. Until that boy becomes a decent man, you are not to see him."

"Father you can't do that! It's my life not yours!"

"I'm your guardian and I shall do as I please. Now go up to your room, I don't want to have this discussion again."

"Father I love this man! You can't take him away from me just like that!"

"Go to your room Cosette!"

Cosette began to cry and scurried up stairs. Valjean felt kind of guilty for doing that to his daughter but none the less, it had to be done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cosette had given a letter to Marius explaining that they could no longer see each other. Marius cried for the whole night. When he went to the musian the next day he was still upset over Cosette. "Marius what's happened?" Combeferre asked.

"Cosette and I can no longer see each other because her father does not approve."

"That's a bit tragic." Grantaire said offering Marius some wine. Marius took the wine and gulped it down.

"Why on earth would he disapprove of you?" Enjolras asked.

"Like you care Enjolras," Marius said, "What was it you were saying the other day? Our little lives don't count at all?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to help you out here Marius, no need to be bitter about it."

Marius sighed, "I don't know why he disapproves of me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Enjolras had thought up a plan to get Marius to stop whining like a broken hearted baby. Enjolras went over to Cosettes house to tell her about his plan. Cosette opened the door. Luckily Valjean wasn't home. "Cosette I have a plan that will allow you to continue seeing Pontmercy."

"Well, tell me then."

"We must pretend that you and I are lovers so that your father is happy and that you and Marius can continue to see each other in secret."

"Lie to my father?"

"There's no other way Cosette. Just go with it if you still want to see Marius."

Cosette smiled, "You're a really good friend Enjolras. Thank you for doing this for us."

Enjolras smiled, "What are friends for right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Valjean came home that day. Cosette introduced Enjolras to her father, "Father, this is my new love, Julian Enjolras."

Valjean raised an eyebrow at Cosette, "You got over Marius quite quickly."

"Well, you see, after the little fight we had I realised that I don't truly love him. I've been in love with Enjolras for quite some time now."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Enjolras said. He shook hands with Valjean.

"Well, I guess I should have a little talk with you Enjolras. Come take a walk with me." Valjean and Enjolras stepped outside and started to walk round the block. "So, Enjolras, what is your occupation?"

"Actually I'm a start-up politician. I also am a leader of Les Amis de'l ABC."

"And what is that exactly?"

"It is a group that I have formed that fights for the poor and the people who are unable to help themselves."

Valjean smiled. He already liked him better than Marius. "Good for you lad."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they came back from the little walk Enjolras said, "It's been a pleasure talking with you sir."

"Goodnight to you Enjolras."

"Goodnight Valjean, Cosette." Enjolras then walked off.

"How did it go father?"

"I like this boy. Hold on to him." Cosette smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Marius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taster chapter to see if I should continue or not :D**

**P.s. I've mentioned before that I hate Marius but yeah whatever :P**


End file.
